On Rainy Days
by M.I.S.P
Summary: "What if we both weren't siblings? Would we still be... close?"


**On Rainy Days**

**By Snowdrop and Inky**

* * *

**WARNING: Incest**

Len entered his bedroom, smiling pleasantly as he flipped the pages of the newspaper , he walked over to his bedstead and sat down, thankful that his orange pillows were there to support his back.

The afternoon sky loomed with gray, depressing colors, and no weak sunlight had leaked in his room since lunch time. Glad that he had bright yellow curtains to shield him from the gloomy weather, he stood up and unrolled the cloth. It made a swishing sound as it went, and he resumed to flipping the articles of the newspaper.

"Hatsune Miku tops the charts with her hit song, 'Alice', with Kagamine Rin's 'Tsumugi Uta' in second place for this week's most recommended. The heat wave of the Vocaloids continues to stride over Japan, as well as the other countries in the musical industry," Len read aloud, grinning absentmindedly as he saw a picture of his twin sister , fully clothed in what looked like a Chinese outfit, holding an instrument that he didn't know of. Anyways, he was glad that his sister's hard work had paid off.

The grief stricken sky, however, had thought otherwise, and an ominous growl prowled through the city.

Just then, Len's dreams of having a pleasant afternoon had gone wrong, and right at that moment, Rin had opened and slammed the doors, her eyes shaken with fear.

"Len!" she screamed, holding the latter tightly in her embrace.

Len sighed, and offered his sister a comforting pat on the back. "Is there something wrong, Rin?"

"Stupid thunder," she mumbled, frowning at the window, which was being pelted with rain. She stuck her tongue out at it, and then faced her brother, whose expression was filled with concern.

"I-it's okay, nii-chan," she said nervously, "I'll just go back to my room." She scurried off, out of the room, leaving Len utterly bewildered.

"Okay..." He continued reading the paper, debating in his mind whether to attempt to finish the sudoku.

"Ah! Len!"

Rin rushed back into the room as soon as the thunder rumbled, clutching her elder twin. She shivered. Len could feel fear.

Of course, she was scared of thunder; that explained it. Len found this fear quite ridiculous himself (the lightning was much more dangerous) but he rubbed his sister's back in comfort and whispered soothing words in her ear. She squirmed, whimpering.

"Nii-chan..." she said shakily. "C-can I stay with you?" she said, her eyes begging.

Len couldn't refuse; he knew he couldn't.

His sister was very endearing, and, she was all the family he had, and she cherished her very much because of that. "Of course you can," Len said, smiling to reassure her everything was fine, now that she was with him, and it would be okay, as long as they were together, side by side.

"Thank you," she said, feeling her brother's warmth spread to hers. It was so inviting, so intoxicating, and she was glad of his support.

Rin peered over her brother's arm to read the papers as she snuggled up to him, diverting her attention from the storm they were in. He took a sip of hot chocolate and put one of his arms around Rin. He felt a calm warmth spread throughout him, and it wasn't from the drink.

Suddenly, the clouds rumbled, and Rin was cowering in fear on her brother's knee. He gave her a hug, kissing her forehead and muttering things like, "It's alright," and "It can't hurt you." Soon after, Rin was distracted by the newspaper comics.

"Ooooooooohh, pretty!" she commented as she saw a picture of a rainbow.

Len chuckled softly, glad that his twin was distracted by it. He continued to pat her, and absentmindedly he found himself caressing her short, yet silky blonde locks. Soft and smooth.

"AH!" Len quickly removed his hand. The thunder rumbled again and Rin found herself shivering, her arms wrapped around her brother's torso. "W-when will it go away?" She stared up innocently at her brother, whose mouth was ajar and had sweat running down his forehead.

"I don't know, Rin," he said, pulling her into his embrace, "Just wait. The thunder usually stops after a while."

"O-okay..." Rin said, slightly nervous and doubtful. She curled up, still on her brother's knee. Her blue eyes drifted towards the newspaper again. Sadly, Len had turned the page to an article about politics Rin found quite confusing.

Len was trying very hard not to concentrate on the warm, fuzzy feeling encased in his chest. As of now, Rin was still on her brother's knee, and he felt his heart beat so loud, it was bound to explode. Rin didn't seem to notice this, and her eyes trailed off to his room as he read about politics.

Rain began to drizzle softly, and the rumbling was beginning to get distant, he felt his sister relax a bit, and once again, he found himself contentedly brushing her hair.

"Are you okay now, Rin?" Len asked as he stroked her hair softly. He tried to keep his voice even, as the quick beating of his heart made him feel like shouting something.

"Y-Yeah," Rin smiled weakly at her brother, "Thank you, nii-chan." She played with his hair, messing it up a little, but Len didn't mind.

Instead, he felt as if he could purr, which was illogical, since he wasn't a cat. He felt warm all over again, and he wondered if things were just going to be like this.

Could it... go farther?

"Rin?" he called softly.

"Yeah?"

"Would you prefer it if we weren't siblings?" he asked, trying to be nonchalant about it as possible.

Rin stopped stroking his hair and put a finger up to her chin as she pondered about it.

"I don't know," she said thoughtfully, "You're a great big brother." She nuzzled his chest and smiled at him. The thunder then rumbled again, but Rin didn't scream. However, she still felt a little shaky.

"Why do you ask?" Rin said, looking at her big brother, "Do you like being my brother?"

"Of course!" Len exclaimed, "It's just—just—"

He sighed, his focus falling to the tiled floor. Rin, her eyes full of concern, patted him on the shoulder.

"What's wrong, Len? You seem... upset," she said in her usual, cute voice. The warmth drove throughout Len again and he found himself blushing.

"It's just..." Len averted his eyes to the alarm clock sitting on his desk. He felt unusually hot all of a sudden. And it was raining too... He wiped off the sweat from his temples.

"It's just that," he almost didn't know how to continue his sentence for fear of the outcome. "what if we weren't? You know, what I'm saying is," he scratched his forehead a little bit. "what if our relationship to each other was..." he swallowed before continuing. "…out of boundaries?"

"Relationship?" Rin asked, confused. What was her brother talking about? "Nothing's out of boundaries, Len." She gave her brother's hand a tight squeeze. His hand felt... warm. Warm in a way Rin hadn't felt before.

"When I meant out of boundaries, I mean..." Len paused, breathing in and out very deeply as if all the oxygen was sucked out of his lungs when Rin held his hand tightly, as if they never would part, to be linked forever in such ways that were so endearing, yet sad at the same time because it could never happen. He can't let it happen. She was far too precious to let himself be drowned in his own feelings. His happiness didn't matter, as long as hers was made eternal. It was cliché, yet he embraced the statement with open arms.

"What if we both weren't siblings? Would we still be... close?"

This left Rin pondering on for a while. Would they? She looked out the window; the storm was subsiding.

"Of course, Len-nii," Rin replied, "I love you very much."

"And I love you too," Len replied right away, unable to control himself properly. Not when she said those words he yearned for, but not exactly put in the way he wanted it to be, but that was as close as he could get. "And... what if it's a different kind of love?"

"What different kind of love?" Rin asked. Len usually found her innocence cute, but somehow he felt frustration. They were of the same age, how could she not—

"I really love you, Len-nii. As a brother, as more than a brother. They're the same thing." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which left it a bright red. Len opened his mouth, but he was lost for words.

Rin had the ability to make things hard for him, it was a little moment of bliss, then Len knew he couldn't win this anymore. He wanted her to understand, but she refused without even knowing it.

"Do you love me? Really?" he had no idea how he came to that conclusion, but before Rin could react, he pulled her closer to him, their faces barely an inch away from each other's, and their breathing was aligned as one.

"Yes."

And their lips met.

Len's scent was intoxicating, so amazing, and Rin couldn't help but comb her fingers through his hair. His arms were around her, bringing her towards him, just so that he could feel her close to him.

Len pulled back, and turned to smile at his blushing sister.

Needless to say, she smiled back, and only then did the bad weather disperse.

The week after that, Len was once again confided in his room, and as he flipped through the articles, only one thing caught his eye.

"Kagamine duo captures the hearts of many people with their perfect harmony."


End file.
